1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a structure of conductive terminals of the cable connector assembly. The instant invention relates to a copending application Ser. No. 14/698,876 filed Apr. 29, 2015 having the same applicant and the same assignee therewith.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,293, issued on Nov. 17, 2009, shows an electrical connector including an insulative housing, an insert member inserted into the insulative housing, a first set of contacts and a second set of contacts supported in the insulative housing, a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing and the contacts, a cable having first and second sets of wires, and a substrate provided to electrically connect with the contacts. The contacts are connected at a front end of the substrate and the wires are connected at an opposite rear end thereof. The substrate increases the length of the electrical connector.
An improved cable connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.